leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SS010
Big Meowth, Little Dreams (Japanese: メイッコルリリは大迷惑？ the Niece is a Great Nuisance?) is the tenth Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station side story episode. It was first broadcast in Japan on June 17, 2003. In the dub this episode was combined with SS009 to form Big Meowth, Little Dreams, the 21st episode of Pokémon Chronicles, which first aired in the United Kingdom on September 14, 2005 and in the United States on October 21, 2006. Blurb Meowth wants to enjoy the last days of its vacation with a picnic lunch in the park. But Meowth's sandwich starts floating in the air, and it zooms away when Meowth tries to chase it! Meowth chases the sandwich through the park and runs right through the special reception Azumarill is preparing for Azurill, who is coming from out of down. After a commotion like that, all the Pokémon friends end up chasing the sandwich! When the sandwich goes flying, Teddiursa catches it and gobbles it down in one gulp. The other Pokémon spot a footprint that suggests it was an invisible Pokémon who first swiped the sandwich, but who? Just then, Meowth sees a strange red stripe floating by. This must be the invisible Pokémon! One of the Pichu Bros. asks a Smeargle for help, and Smeargle throws paint around until the invisible Pokémon is covered in paint and plain to see. It's a Kecleon! Kecleon runs away, but its paint-covered footsteps lead the others to an empty pipe. Inside the pipe are Kecleon and the Azurill that Azumarill was waiting for: Kecleon was stealing the food for Azurill! Once everything is cleared up, the Pokémon settle down to a delicious picnic with friends. The next day, the Pichu Bros. are helping Azumarill look after Azurill. But as soon as they take their eyes off the little Pokémon, it disappears! The Pichu Bros. gather all of their friends to help them find Azurill. Even though they can see it, they can hardly catch up as it bounces all over town! Not far away, Meowth is trying to win a pretty Skitty's heart with roses when Azurill bounces past, switching Meowth's roses for a bundle of laundry. Skitty is not impressed. For Meowth's next attempt at romance, it tries to give Skitty a cake, but Azurill steals the cake and eats it. Then Meowth sings a romantic serenade, only to have Azurill ruin this chance at love, too! That's when the Pokémon pals show up and grab Azurill, while Meowth ends up stuck under a Snorlax. So much for love; Meowth decides to settle for a nice, peaceful nap instead! Plot A new episode starts when the Pokémon are finished with Azurill's welcome feast. is seen laying another feast, due to little being there while the Pichu Brothers play with the Azurill. The Pichu Big looks around to see its brother hiding in a bush by the table. When Azumarill isn't looking, it goes to snatch an acorn, but Pichu stops it. It begins to scold it, then the two notice Azurill is missing. Meanwhile, wanders in the back alley of the city, complaining about being tired and bored and that he needs a new reason to live. He looks up and sees a sleeping up above. Meowth is instantly in love and creates a kissing face in a puff of smoke. It floats up to kiss Skitty, but it wags its tail, blowing it out. He sighs, saying it wasn't meant to be. He then tries to compose a poem but he can't seem to find a rhyme. Meowth then sadly walks on. At the tire playground from the third mini movie, the Pichu Bros. rally the Pokémon together for a search party. , , , and the Pichu Brothers all begin to search for Azurill. As they walk down an alley Azurill bounces by. The Pokémon give chase only to find Azurill happily bouncing across a busy highway! Luckily, Azurill makes it across safely. The Pokémon then use the crosswalk. Azurill comes to an alley and jumps on top of who is wading in its barrel of water. Wooper is then trampled by the Pichu Brothers and their search party. At first it is confused, but decides to join them. Meanwhile, Meowth finds a wedding dress covered in roses in a shop window. He quickly "deflowers" it and decides to give the roses to Skitty. Azurill happily bounces along next to the harbor. The search party watches as it leaps into the harbor. They think it is going to hit the water when a leaps out. Azurill bounces off of it and makes it to the other side of the harbor. The Pokémon stare at the scene, while Azurill bounces down an alley. They then take the nearby bridge and the chase ensues. Meowth brings a ladder to where Skitty is carrying the bouquet of roses. He blushes, hoping she'll like them, and he begins to ascend the ladder. Azurill enters the scene and sees the roses. It instantly wants them and uses its tail to bounce up to some clothes hanging in between the buildings. It gets itself caught in them, but continues to pursue the roses. Meowth presents them to the sleeping Skitty with its lips puckered, but before it wakes up, Azurill leaps in. It lands on the roses and leaves with them, leaving all the clothes where they were.Not many times to see little Azurill taking the roses. Skitty wakes up thinking Meowth is presenting her with a pile of clothes, and she slashes him with . Skitty then leaves the balcony as Meowth falls off the ladder wondering what happened. He then looks up to see Azurill happily bouncing away with his roses. Meowth still refuses to give up and this time he brings Skitty some cake. He holds it out, but Azurill jumps by and eats it. Skitty looks to see the empty plate. The plate is seen smashed against the wall. Unamused, Skitty closes the window on Meowth's face. Meowth then tries to woo Skitty with some guitar music. It seems to be working, and Skitty comes to the balcony to listen. Azurill also comes and begins to dance to Meowth's music. Meowth becomes enraged, and tries to crush it with his guitar, but he only smashes Skitty. He freaks out and says that "it looks good on her" and "that look is in." Skitty closes the shudders, sending him falling again. Meowth says he blew his chances and looked up to see a laughing Azurill. Then Meowth yelled to Azurill he'd show it funny. Meanwhile, the group of Pokémon continues their search for Azurill. They hear Meowth's yell and spot it on the rooftops as it nears the edge. It loses its balance and begins to fall. Then, Pichu Big told Wooper to use , and Smoochum picks it up. Meowth sits on the rooftop preparing to shove Azurill off. Smoochum tells Wooper to use Water Gun, and it does. At the last second, Azurill regains its balance and hops away, but Meowth is struck by the water gun and sent blasting off. Azurill bounces off a tarp and is caught by the group of Pokémon. Meowth lands on the other side of the city. He is saddened by the loss of his beloved Skitty, but doesn't get a chance to think anymore about it when he is flattened by a rolling over. In the final scene Meowth narrates he set his goals high again; he is seen lying in the bed setting his new goal to a nice long rest for his return to Team Rocket. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans Pokémon * ( ) * (Pichu Brothers) * * * (debut; Japanese version only) * * * * * Trivia * This episode was aired between AG029 and AG030 in Japan. However, despite this episode taking place in Johto, appears when he should still be in Hoenn. * Meowth reads the title card and is the narrator for this episode. Errors * The seen in this episode has its jaw colored blue instead of tan. * uses , despite being unable to learn it. Dub edits In other languages |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= }} Category:Anime shorts Category:Side-story episodes 21b Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Kazumi Satō Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Großes Mauzi, kleine Träume (Teil 2) es:EH10 ja:放送局第10話 zh:周刊宝可梦广播电台 第10集